Ród Lisy
Ród Lisy - polski i pomorski ród książęcy oraz królewski, rządzący w Lubuszu w latach 908 - 1209, Poznaniu w latach 908 - 914, na Łużycach od 972 roku, królowie Pomorza w latach 1191 - 1206. Historia Małowuj I Pierwszym znanym z imienia przedstawicielem rodu Lisy jest Małowuj. Otrzymał on od księcia Wielkopolski, Piasta, ziemie: poznańską i lubuską. Po klęsce buntu Wiesława Kujawskiego, w który Piast był zaangażowany, Małowuj stał się bezpośrednim wasalem wielkiego księcia Masława. Uznał wówczas, iż małoletniość władcy jest świetną okazją, by zdobyć dla siebie całą Wielkopolskę. Jego knowania zostały jednak wykryte przez regenta i mistrza szpiegów, Prendotę z Łękna. Próba pojmania Małowuja zakończyła się fiaskiem, w skutek czego ten się zbuntował. Pozostał on jednak w swoich wysiłkach osamotniony, w skutek czego wojska wielkoksiążęce z łatwością go pokonały. W ramach kary założyciel rodu Lisy stracił władzę nad Poznaniem i znalazł się w lochu. Wydostał się z niego po zapłaceniu okupu i od razu po wyjściu na wolność założył wspierającą księżniczkę Danutę - siostrę Masława - frakcję. Nie zdołał on jednak zdobyć poparcia i zmarł w 916 roku, pozostawiając Lubusz swojemu małoletniemu synowi, Małowujowi. Małowuj II Regentką małoletniego władcy Lubusza została jego matka, Małgorzata Mazowiecka. Nie znamy bliżej młodości nowego wodza Lubuszan. Pewnym jest, że po śmierci Miłosza z Koźla został on nowym zarządcą i wielkoksiążęcym skarbnikiem. W bliżej nieznanym momencie przyjął on chrzest, co spowodowało założenie przez niego frakcji, mającej na celu uzyskanie dla ziemi lubuskiej niepodległości. Zmarł on w 935 roku, władzę po nim odziedziczył Małowuj III. Małowuj III Niewiele wiadomo o panowaniu tego hrabiego Lubusza po za tym, że otrzymał we władanie od Masława II ziemię łużycką. Aż do swojej śmierci w 977 roku był wierny władcom Polski. Wiesław I Nic nie wiadomo o rządach tego władcy poza tym, że przez wiele lat przebywał u niego kanclerz i dyplomata Masława II, Uniedrog Kujawski. Wincenty I Nie wiadomo, kiedy dokładnie Wincenty odziedziczył swoje tytuły. Pewnym jednak jest, że rościł sobie prawa do tytułu księcia wielkopolskiego, który to tytuł znajdował się w rękach króla Janka. Po nieudanej próbie schwytania go Wincenty podniósł swoją flagę w rebelii, która jednak została stłumiona po bitwie pod Głogowem i zdobyciu przez królewskie siły Lubusza. Sam Wincenty zmarł jednak w wyniku ran odniesionych w bitwie. Siemomysł I Siemomysł kontynuował powstanie swojego ojca i bronił grodu w Lubuszu. Po jego upadku zgodził się na propozycję kapitulacji i dostał się do gnieźnieńskiego lochu. Został on jednak - w przypływie łaski i miłosierdzia - zwolniony z niego bez żadnej kary bądź okupu. Pomimo tego pozostawał on wrogiem króla, organizując frakcje mające na celu osadzenie na tronie Gaudentego oraz obniżenie królewskiego autorytetu. Gdy książę małopolski, Mściwój zażądał osadzenia na tronie Wańka Mazowieckiego, Siemomysł początkowo okazał mu swoje poparcie, lecz ostatecznie pozostał wierny koronie. Inaczej postąpił, gdy kolejny książę Małopolski - Jarosław - poparł roszczenia do tronu syna Wańka, Wacława I. Po tym buncie Siemomysł ponownie trafił do więzienia. Prosił o przeniesienie go do aresztu domowego, lecz Janko, pamiętając niewdzięczność hrabiego, nie zgodził się na to. Ostatecznie Siemomysł zmarł w 1044 roku. Nadbor I Nadbor w chwili przejęcia władzy pałał szczerą nienawiścią do króla, więc Janko postanowił uśmierzyć jego gniew, przyznając mu honorowy tytuł mistrza łowów, a także przesłał mu szczodry podarek. Poprawiło to co prawda ich wzajemne relacje, Pomimo tego Nadbor pozostawał nieprzychylny rządom Janka i po powstaniu po trzęsieniu ziemi nieopodal Gniezna dziwnej wyrwy w ziemi wsparł siostrzeńca króla, Sedzieja, w jego staraniach o wprowadzenie senioratu na Pomorzu. Wspierał on także Karola Mazowieckiego w jego staraniach o polski tron i ostatecznie po śmierci króla skorzystał z zaangażowania króla w wojnę z Głomaczami i wystąpił z żądaniem, by małoletni król Mieszko II ustąpił z tronu. Wsparł go szwagier króla, książę Małopolski Jarosław II oraz brat pretendenta, książę Mazowsza Przemysław. Do ich szeregów dołączyli liczni poszukiwacze przygód i oportuniści. Zwyciężyli m.in. oni w bitwie pod Jarocinem i pod Obrzyckiem. Bunt ten został jednak stłumiony po bitwie pod Słupskiem, częściowo z powodu walk między buntownikami wspierającymi dwóch różnych pretendentów - książęta: Śląska Stanisław i Kujaw Warcisław II wsparli bowiem siostrę Mieszka, Elżbietę. Pod Słupskiem poległ w bitwie sam Nadbor. Siemomysł II Najstarszy syn Nadbora, Siemomysł, próbował jeszcze stawiać opór wojskom królewskim. Po kolejnych klęskach i wzięciu do niewoli jego młodszego brata, Gościwuja, wynegocjował z regentką Mieszka - królową-matką Mafaldą - biały pokój. W w ramach jego postanowień trafił do gnieźnieńskiego lochu, w którym przebywał aż do 1062 roku, gdy został wypuszczony za okupem. W casie buntów Jarosława II z Małopolski i Dobrogosta z Braniboru zachował neutralność, za co po wojnie z Głomaczami otrzymał tytuł księcia Miśni. Siemomysł ostatecznie zmarł w 1082 roku i władzę po nim odziedziczył jego syn, także Siemomysł. Siemomysł III Siemomysł był wiernym poddanym Mieszka II. W chwili śmierci starego króla doszło jednak do podziału jego ziem z powodu różnic w prawie dziedziczenia, w skutek czego Siemomysł stał się jednocześnie poddanym króla Polski i Czech Karola (jako hrabia Lubusza) oraz króla Pomorza Humberta (jako książę Miśni). Pierwszy z tych tytułów przekazał swojemu synowi - Lambertowi. Po przejęciu władzy na Pomorzu przez Masława Mądrego poparł stronnictwo chcące osadzić na tronie niejakiego księcia Janka. Ostatecznie jednak poniosło ono klęskę. Później pozostawał wiernym wasalem pomorskim aż do swojej bezpotomnej śmierci w 1138 roku. Lambert Lambert, młodszy brat Siemomysła III, otrzymał od niego po podziale Trójmonarchii Lubusz. Był wiernym wasalem najpierw Karola, a następnie Krystyna I. Po śmierci swojego brata odziedziczył jego księstwo Miśni, do którego przyłączył Lubusz. Było to oczywiste złamanie jego hołdu, lecz Krystyn nic nie mógł w tamtej chwili z tym zrobić. Zmarł on w 1151 roku, a jego tytuły odziedziczyli jego synowie, Wielisław i Siemomysł Wielisław Po śmierci Lamberta Wielisław, jako starszy z braci, otrzymał Łużyce i tytuł książęcy, natomiast jego brat - Lubusz. Rządy jego nie są nam bliżej znane. Nie wiadomo też, kiedy dokładnie zmarł. Prawdopodobnie rozpoczął on starania o zdobycie w elekcji korony po śmierci królowej Anny. Wojuta Lubusz i Miśnię po Wielisławie odziedziczył jego syn, Wojuta. Pozostawał on wiernym poddanym Anny, lecz po jej śmierci, dzięki poparciu wśród pomorskich możnych, koronował się na króla tego państwa. Dzięki temu Miśnia na jakiś czas stała się stolicą Pomorza. Król, jako osoba wierząca, wziął czynny udział w IV krucjacie greckiej. Obrócił się także przeciw królowej Czech, Ludmile, chcąc wprowadzić na tron Sieciecha Piasta. Próba ta zakończyła się jednak niepowodzeniem. Zmarł on w 1207 roku. Wit I Po wojnie polsko-pomorskiej o Lubusz syn Siemomysła IV hrabiego Lubusza oraz kuzyn króla Wojuty - Wit - złożył hołd królowi Kazimierzowi. Został on przekazany pod opiekę Wielisławowi z Wielkopolski. W latach 1208 -1209 zbuntował się przeciw niemu, chcąc prawdopodobnie przejąć władzę nad Wielkopolską. Po bitwie pod Gnieznem został jednak przez księcia pojmany. Wypuścił on go, lecz pozbawionego już tytułu hrabiowskiego. Jego dalsze losy oraz losy jego rodu są nieznane. Krzesław Krzesław został koronowany na króla Pomorza w wieku zaledwie 7 lat. Po kilku miesiącach doznał jednak poważnego urazu i zmarł. Tron pomorski przejął Miłosz Legnicki. Po śmierci Krzesława dalsze losy rodu są nieznane. Kategoria:Dynastie Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Władcy Pomorza Kategoria:Herby Kategoria:Władcy